The Puzzles In Between
by whistlane
Summary: Ever wondered what happens to the Layton gang outside the games? let's just say the results are humorous. I am in need of requests and am allowing ones involving OCs now.
1. 52 Pick-up

**A/N: I had a whole bunch of ideas for short stories, so I decided to write them in a collection. I'm so excited to get started. They are mainly going to be about daily life in the Layton household, along with my OC: Katarina.**

**52 Pick-up**

"Go fish," Clive said in a bored tone. He'd rather play a different game, but since Flora and Luke wanted to join, he had to play the only game they knew: go fish.

Layton watched as his family played cards all together. He didn't know a thing about cards, but everyone seemed to be getting along. Even Don Paolo and Descole seemed to be enjoying themselves. Maybe they could teach him how to play…

"I win!" Flora exclaimed.

_Here's my chance! _Layton thought.

"Excuse me, but would you mind if I joined you? I don't know how, but could you show me?" Layton asked politely.

Clive grinned, "Of course, professor. Why don't we play a rousing game of 52 pick up? It's very easy and I'm sure you'll have it down in no time."

Layton sat down; unaware of all the giggles and whispering he was hearing.

"Okay professor. This is very easy." Clive spilled all the cards on the floor.

"52. Pick them up."

Grudgingly, Layton picked up the cards. _What an interesting game. Well, at least I'm playing._


	2. Mirage

**A/N: I forgot to put in a disclaimer, but here it is. I do not own Professor Layton or Level- 5.**

**I was originally planning to do this with Clive, but it makes more sense with the professor.**

2. Mirage

_A true gentleman never takes his hat off, even if it's over a hundred degrees. _Layton reminded himself. He and his "family" were lucky to have found such a wonderful opportunity in Egypt. Throughout all his adventures, Layton had been neglecting his position as a famed archeologist. Thankfully, there was a few spots open on this archeological dig.

"Professor, are you okay?" He heard Luke ask. "You look like you're sweating. Maybe you should take off your coat…"

"I'm fine, my boy," Layton lied.

"Whatever you say…"

Eventually they arrived in Cairo, where more archeologists greeted them. They immediately started working next to the Nile.

_Now I remember why I haven't been doing this kind of thing lately… _Layton thought as he wiped his forehead. The kids, except for Katarina and Clive, were sitting in the shade drinking water. Clive would be, but Katarina made him stay.

Layton stared at the river longingly. Oh how he wished he could jump in, but he soon remembered the dangers on the Nile. Currents, hippos, and most of all, crocodiles.

As he stared long enough, the professor started to see something gleam in the water. _A hint coin! _Layton thought excitedly.

Before he knew it, the professor was wading in the Nile, looking for a hint coin. As he reached for it, Layton noticed that the hint coin was growling. _Quite peculiar… _Layton thought.

"Professor!" He heard Emmy yell. A hand pulled him out of the water, just as a crocodile snapped his jaws where the professor used to be.

"What just happened?" Layton shook his wet top hat out.

"You nearly got eaten by a crocodile!" Flora exclaimed.

"But I was only getting a hint coin…" Layton looked down at his hand. No hint coin. _So this must be my first desert mirage… _the professor thought.


	3. Karaoke

**A/N: I got this idea from when I was watching the Eternal Diva and I thought the professor was going to sing. Thankfully, he didn't, but what if he did… scary!**

**3. Karaoke**

Luke watched nervously as his mentor walked on stage. The professor could be pretty amazing, but now Luke had his doubts. And of course, it was part of the agreement they, being him, Flora, Emmy, Katarina, Clive, Descole, Don Paolo, Inspector Chelmey and the professor, made that they would sing, no matter what. Luke was pretty sure that Clive had hidden another one of his secret cameras in the wall somewhere. He was a decent singer himself, but the professor… who knows. He definitely hadn't seen the professor sing before, except for his special puzzle song he only sang when he was alone.

"This will get at least a million hits," Luke heard Clive whisper.

_Why oh why does he have to be my mentor? _Luke thought miserably. _Oh yeah, because he is amazing and he's been nice enough to let you tag along with him for a good five years._

"I am going to sing-"Luke couldn't hear what song because he was trying to block all noise out.

The first note was pure torture. _It isn't ending!_

"Luke? Are you okay?" Luke saw Flora leaning over. She already sang, which she did fairly well, as did Katarina, Clive and, surprisingly, Descole.

"No… I think I'm just going to excuse myself…" Luke started to get up but Don Paolo stopped him.

"It's your turn, boy."


	4. Attic

**A/N: I've been thinking… imagine the interesting things you could find in the professor's attic.**

4. The Attic/ Spring Cleaning

"Do you really need all these hats professor?" Katarina asked as she opened a cardboard box filled with top hats.

"A true gentleman must be prepared for everything," The professor pulled out a stack of teacups.

Luke stifled a laugh as he opened another box. Inside were tens upon hundreds of golden, gleaming hint coins.

"Professor? What were you planning to do with these?" Layton didn't answer his apprentice.

Rosa snorted. It was her idea to clean out the attic. Layton had admitted during breakfast that he hadn't cleaned it out since Claire died, only put stuff in. It was decided. Their precious Saturday would be spent cleaning.

"Professor, why would you keep teabags in your attic?" Emmy asked timidly.

"There was no room in the cupboard."

Clive opened another box, labeled: "Things from our Adventures." Inside he found an assortment of things, from a collection of picture books to a toy train and track. Underneath he found… the bingo chip machine gun from the casino?

"You still have this?" He said in disbelief.

The professor looked to see what Clive had found. "Yes. I didn't see the need to throw it away."

Rosa snorted again. "Professor, I don't think you see the need to throw anything away."


	5. Dare

5. Dare

"Are you guys in or what?"

The men; Clive, Luke, Don Paolo, Descole, and Inspector Chelmey, were gathered in the coat closet, discussing their plans.

"May I remind you, Dove, but I'm a married man," Inspector Chelmey pointed out gruffly.

"We have established that, and you are allowed to chicken out, because we have only four names," Clive sighed.

"Which names?" Luke asked shyly.

"We have Emmy, Katarina, Flora and Rosa."

"Do we really have to dance?"

"Yes. Don't forget that the professor says we have to do this and we aren't going to ask them to dance without a random pick."

"Flora's a good dancer."

"You've told us that already, Luke. Now who wants to pick first?"

None of them raised their hands. Finally, Descole reached into the spare top hat and pulled out a slip of paper.

"Emmy," Descole breathed, showing the paper to everyone. He could have sworn he heard Inspector Chelmey whisper, "My condolences."

"Don Paolo's turn."

Don Paolo pulled out a slip of paper hastily. "Rosa," he grunted.

"Luke, it's your turn."

"Please be Flora, please be Flora!" Luke pulled out a piece of paper. "Flora!"

"That means…"

"Clive has…"

Clive pulled out the last piece of paper, already knowing whose name was written on it.

"Katarina."


	6. Dresses

6. Dresses

"_What _are they doing?" Katarina asked. She, Flora and Emmy were sitting in their shared bedroom.

"The professor is holding a dinner and dance and the men in this house are drawing their dance partners," Emmy explained.

"Draw? As in, drawing names?"

"Yeah, I know. They should just be man enough to ask us to dance anyway," Emmy snorted.

"But… I don't even know how to dance. I don't have anything to wear anyway."

"That can be solved easily. I have some extra dresses and Flora's great with ballroom dancing."

"I don't know. I really don't want to go. I'm sure the professor will understand." Katarina said, hesitantly.

"Oh no you don't. You have to go. Professor's orders," Flora twirled around the room as if she were ballroom dancing. "Besides, it'll be fun!"

_I seriously doubt that, _Katarina thought. "Fine…" She didn't want to say the real reason why she didn't want to go.

_What if… what if Clive picked my name?_


	7. Dance Lessons

7. Dance Lessons

**Sorry but this has to do with the last two stories. I should make it its own story, but it's not done yet. I don't own the King and I either.**

"Is everyone watching me?" Flora was standing in front of the family, twirling around.

"Yes."

"Okay, we'll start with an easy waltz." Flora turned on the professor's record player. _Shall we dance _from the movie "King and I."

"Find a partner and follow me. Professor, will you help me?"

Soon enough, they all had partners: Luke and Clive, Katarina and Emmy, Don Paolo and Descole, and Inspector Chelmey and Rosa.

"It doesn't matter who you're partnered with, this is only practice. Your partners have already been decided." Layton added. He was oblivious to the nervous looks of the girls and the groans of the boys.

"Remember: One two three, one two three. "

"Tomorrow is the dinner. Then we will announce the dance partners."

Flora went to Katarina. "I heard from Luke that Clive got your name."

Katarina froze. _It's going to be a looong night._


	8. Prank

8. Prank

"Who did this?" Clive said angrily.

The Layton family was gathered in the hallway. Strange enough, they were all handcuffed to each other: Clive to Katarina, Luke to Flora, Layton to Rosa, Chelmey to Don Paolo and Descole to Emmy.

"It seems that we have all been handcuffed to the person we were sitting next to during breakfast." Layton deduced.

"Well, I want it off!" Katarina yanked her arm forward, taking Clive with it.

"What if we have to go to the bathroom?"

"These look like Scotland Yard handcuffs. I gave the keys to Barton. Where is Barton anyway?" Inspector Chelmey pointed out gruffly.

They all looked into the dining room, where the constable was scarfing down loads and loads of Emmy's perfect scones. A ring of keys and an extra pair of handcuffs were dangling from under his hat.

"Why would Barton do this?" Emmy asked.

"It seems we have underestimated the good constable, thus not seeing his devious side… and the calendar." Layton pointed to the puzzle themed calendar on the wall. It read "April 1st"

**A/N: Mwahaha! Barton finally gets back at Chelmey for yelling at him all these years. The quiet ones are always hiding something. Hoped you liked my April Fool's Day story, only a day late! REVIEW PLZ. BTW, I am now on deviantart, so you may revel at my not very good professor Layton fanart.**


	9. Rummage Sale

9. Garage Sale

"That'll be one pound," Flora handed the excited old man the big box full of hint coins. The professor looked on in horror.

"My- my hint coins!"

"Professor, you still have three shoeboxes full in your closet. Besides, I think that that man needs them way more than you do," Katarina chided.

A few steps away, an eager group of boys were gathered around Clive.

"Alright boys, you just load in the chips like this…" Clive had Luke pour in a bucket of bright yellow bingo chips into the gun. "Then you aim it at your annoying older sister, or someone like that and pull the-"

"Clive! You shouldn't be teaching them things like that!" Katarina scolded.

"Watch this," Clive whispered to the boys. He pulled the lever on the perplexing machine.

Thousands of bingo chips shot at Katarina. She quickly pulled up a silver platter to deflect them, one hitting Luke in the temple.

"Take this and run as fast as you can," Clive handed the machine to the boys who scurried off home, leaving him to a VERY angry Katarina.

"I'm dead." Clive took off down the block, Katarina trailing close behind. She chased him for five blocks, until Emmy pulled her back.

"Do I need to send you two to couples counseling?" Layton threatened angrily once Emmy and Luke had brought them home.

"No…"


	10. Taste

10. A matter of Taste

"Wow… it's really… interesting." Clive offered weakly. He pushed the still full plate to Flora but she pushed it back eagerly.

"I'm going to stop by the hospital to… visit an old friend!" Descole lied through his teeth.

"But you haven't finished your eggs yet!"

"That's what these are?" Don Paolo exclaimed, obviously not trying to step around Flora's feelings.

"Well, if you want I could wrap some of my cookies to bring to him!"

"Actually, he's in a coma, so I don't think he'll need them…"

"Alright! More for everyone else than!"

"Yay…"

"Flora, dear. Could you get me the phone?" Layton felt his forehead as he put down his barely eaten cookie down.

"Of course, Professor!"

As she dashed off, everyone emptied their plate into the trash can. When she returned, the professor lowered his voice.

"Hello? Is this Poison Control? Could you call the hospital and reserve six rooms?"


	11. Growing Up

11. Growing up

Until that day, Layton hadn't realized that his kids were growing up. Scratch that, they weren't _his _kids. None of them were. Still he felt a strong sense of fatherly over- protectiveness. Maybe that's why he reacted so strongly to what he'd just seen.

He hadn't meant to see, but he simply had to ask if Luke wanted to hear his new puzzle. Instead he walked in on Luke and Flora _kissing_.

They didn't know he was there, so he had to deal with the disgust and horror of it on his own.

"Kids…" Layton mumbled as he walked down the hallway.

He heard music floating from the girl's bedroom. _Katarina must be practicing again, _Layton thought to himself. He noticed that the boy's bedroom door was open. He could hear Clive humming along to the music softly. No doubt they liked each other, even if they wanted to strangle each other sometimes.

He couldn't help but notice that they weren't kids anymore. Katarina, Clive and Emmy were old enough to live on their own. (Why they didn't, the professor didn't know.) Flora and Luke were already teenagers.

_I don't know how you can stand having a herd of children with you at all times, _Don Paolo had once told him. _I'm a Good Samaritan. Emmy is my assistant, Clive doesn't have any parents and neither does Flora, Katarina's family thinks she's a disgrace except for her grandfather, bless his heart, and Luke really needs a father figure, _was his reply. If they weren't related anyway, what could be the harm in a few romantic thoughts?

The professor kept walking down the long hallway. He could hear Flora giggling with Luke, and Katarina scolding Clive for listening in on her without telling her.

_On the other hand, this means I'm getting old too! _Layton thought in horror.

**A/N: I'm sorry if this isn't as funny as the other stories, but I need to let my romantic side have a turn too. Since I'm running out of ideas, I'm willing to take requests as long as they aren't TOO extreme. I know some of you readers out there have twisted imaginations. REVIEW PLZ. KTHXBAI!**


	12. Musical

12. Musical

"Whatcha watching?" Clive sat down on the couch next to Katarina and the professor.

"Just go away. You wouldn't be interested in it anyway," Katarina sighed.

"Well I won't know until you tell me."

"The King and I. It's a musical."

"Musicals…" Clive said somewhat disappointedly.

"Told you so. It's almost over, so we're putting another one in. We can't decide between _Annie Get Your Gun _or _the Music Man._"

"What are they about?"

"One is about a female sharpshooter and the other is about a traveling salesman that sells bands."

"I'm not sure you're exactly giving them justice, Katarina," The professor frowned, not realizing that Katarina was trying to make him go away.

"Hmm… let's go with traveling salesman. I don't want you to get any ideas from the other one."

Before they knew it, it was already the next day. They'd fallen asleep, while the movie was still going.

"Yawn… what time is it?"

"Eight 'o clock." They both groaned.

"About time you two woke up!" Emmy commented. "We were just saying how cute you two look together when you're sleeping!"

**A/N: This is the last idea I have, so please send in requests. Otherwise I'll have to look through my old notebooks. PLZ! DON'T MAKE ME LOOK THROUGH MY OLD NOTEBOOKS!**


	13. Photographs

13. Photographs

"Where. Is. That. Box." Luke said through his teeth.

Flora looked up at Luke as he tried to balance on the shaky stack of boxes. He was looking for where the professor kept his hint coins.

"I thought Katarina said there were three boxes."

"This must be it." Luke pulled a shoebox of the top, just as the tower of boxes he was standing on fell apart.

"Are you okay Luke?" They heard the professor call.

"Yes!"

"We have to hurry. We can see what we got later!" They both dashed away into the parlor, avoiding Layton.

o-0-o

"May I present, hint coins!" Luke lifted the top off, once Emmy, Clive, Katarina and Flora were gathered.

"Uh, Luke? These aren't hint coins."

Luke looked in the shoebox with dismay. Indeed, there were no hint coins, only old photographs.

"Darn it! I grabbed the wrong box!"

"Wow… this haircut is really… ungentlemanly," Clive commented as he looked at a picture of young Layton with his two high school friends, Sharon and Lando.

"No kidding!"

"Look at this picture of Claire and the professor. They look so sweet together!" Flora gushed.

They all looked at the picture of Claire and Layton.

"The professor blushed a lot back then."

"What are you all looking at?" Everyone spun around as they saw Layton in the entryway.

**A/N: Thank you for the request, MikuLover! I hope I fulfilled your expectations!**


	14. Mustache

14. Mustache

Clive lay on the couch fast asleep, unaware of Katarina and Luke hovering above him with a permanent marker.

"Alright, curly or straight?" Katarina turned to Luke.

"Let's go with curly." Katarina scribbled a curly mustache on.

"Luke, go get rid of all things you could see a reflection on."

They waited in the kitchen until Clive woke up. Unsuspecting, he let out a huge yawn.

"Clive, the professor wants us to walk to the market to pick up some… tea leaves!" Katarina was trying desperately to keep Luke from laughing.

"Yawn… alright. Just let me get my hat."

Katarina and Luke ducked behind the counter to hide their giggles.

As they were walking down the London streets, Clive received a lot of… weird stares. He frantically checked his back to make sure no one had taped an embarrassing sign to his back. Fruitless, he gave a suspicious glare to Luke, who shrugged innocently. That scared Clive even more. Luke was a lot of things, but innocent was not one of them.

"Did I put my pants on backwards again?"

"Nope!"

"Excuse me sir, but I think someone drew a mustache on you while you were sleeping. You might want to wipe it off." A woman tapped Clive on the shoulder and handed him a compact mirror.

"Luke!" Clive growled as he tried to wipe away the mustache with his jacket sleeve.

"It was Katarina's idea!"

Clive whipped around to Katarina, who had let all her laughter out. Clive grinned evilly and snatched her up.

"Clive, put me down!"

**A/N: Thank you to Redsparrow3 for the request.**


	15. Track Meet

15. Track Meet

"C'mon Luke! You've been chased down by a rampaging Ferris wheel. You can beat this guy!" Katarina shouted from the bleachers, echoed by Emmy and Clive. They ignored the weird looks they were getting from the other parents.

"Not helping!"

"Umm… are you that boy's parents?" One of the mothers asked Clive. As a joke, since he could pass for Luke's father anyway, Clive grinned.

"Yes."

"Your wife is yelling something about a Ferris wheel. When did that happen?"

Clive froze. "M-my wife?" He looked at Katarina who was waving and cheering. "Yes, well, he's a very, er, boisterous boy."

"Luke, I saw you run faster when you were running out of the collapsing Herzen Castle. Why aren't you running that fast now?"

"Heh heh. Well, I best be getting back…"


	16. Beach

16. Beach

Layton looked over his puzzle book at his family. Luke and Flora were building a sand castle, Clive, Don Paolo, and Katarina were playing volleyball, Emmy was getting ice cream, and Descole was inspecting some ocean specimens. Peace was being held, at least until the tide came in.

He almost fell asleep when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Expecting Emmy, he opened his eyes.

"Hello sir! You look like could use a good swim! Maybe even a good look at the fishies! You should go on one of our dive tours!" A suave businessman came out of the blue. "Just come with me!"

Before he could say anything, Emmy appeared with their ice cream.

"Sure! That sounds fun, doesn't it professor? We could all go!" The professor sighed. Now it was too late to say no.

They all got in their scuba gear without a problem, except the professor of course.

"You mean I have to take my hat off?"

"Professor, it's going to get wet though!" Luke chided.

"Luke, a true gentleman never takes his hat off, under any circumstances."

"Whatever you say, professor…"

o-0-o

"Forget it," was the professor's first word when he realized that diving meant going underwater.

"Sir, I'll hang on to your hat if that's a problem." The dive instructor volunteered.

"Not on my life!"

Don Paolo grabbed for the hat. It turned into a battle of tug of war until the hat flew into the war a good ten feet away.

"M-my hat!"

**A/N: Thank you to Laytonfanatic for the request!**


	17. Wagon

17. Wagon

"Ready?" Luke nodded. They had found a rusty wagon behind the university while the professor was teaching. Now they were racing down the hill next to the university, close to a little pond.

"Let's go!" Clive pushed the wagon.

They raced down the hill so fast that when they hit the bottom, it tipped over, throwing them into the pond.

o-0-o

"What on earth were you thinking?" Katarina slapped another bandage on Clive's knee.

"Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time-"

"Did you have to pick such girly bandages?" Clive frowned at the pink and yellow flower bandages.

"Beggars can't be choosers." Katarina tossed them another towel and two pairs of pajamas. "Go get dressed."

"Out here?"

"No!"

**A/N: Thank you to MikuLover for the request.**


	18. Jailbird

18. Jailbird

"Hey, look it's the guy who destroyed London! Not so tough now, are ya?"

Clive gulped. He was being chased by some guys he just might've messed with in prison, except now he didn't have the prison guards to protect him. He was plenty strong, but he was a little too scrawny, whereas they were twice his size. Worst of all, they wouldn't hesitate to send him home with a couple of broken bones and bruises.

"Long time no see!" Clive chuckled nervously. They were starting to back in to an alley. Where was Emmy when you needed her? Oh right, she was at Katarina's bookshop.

Clive felt a wall behind him. He gulped. _At least no one can hear me scream…_

Just as they were closing in on him, a flash of yellow ran into the two jailbirds. Clive let out a sigh of relief. He felt someone pull him aside, just as the other prisoner threw a punch that probably would have knocked him unconscious. He looked up just in time to see Katarina slap him in the face.

"Ouch, Katarina! What was that for?" Katarina just scowled.

"Too weak that you need two girls to protect you? Don't think we'll forget this Dove!"

Clive groaned. _The man who destroyed London… can't even fight better than a girl._


	19. Dinner P1

19. Dinner Part 1

"Put this on!" Flora handed Katarina a silvery dress.

"Why?"

"Just do it." Flora couldn't help but giggle.

Katarina cocked her eyebrow suspiciously. Flora was up to something, and Katarina knew it. But Flora wanted her to, and to avoid hurting her feelings, it was probably best to just go along, no matter how suspicious.

o-0-o

"Why am I wearing this again?" Clive tugged at his tuxedo.

"Special dinner. Professor's friends." Luke grunted as he tried to lift the tall tower of dishes, topped with a vase filled with roses.

"That's not enough plates for all of the professor's friends."

"You are right. I'll go get more." Luke ushered Clive to the seat at the end of the table where he'd already set.

o-0-o

"What all did you put in my hair?" Katarina asked Flora nervously. She'd seen Flora pull out at least a dozen bottles.

"Just the necessities!" Flora winked the way she did when she was hiding something.

"Isn't this a bit much for a simple dinner party? The professor usually just lets us stay in our rooms…"

Luke stuck his head in the door. "It's time."

"Time for what?"

"Let's go!" Flora pushed Katarina out the door into the dining room.

"Wait- what?"

**A/N: Thank you to MikuLover for the request. I'm going to split it into two parts, cuz' it'll be too long if it's just one.**


	20. Dinner P2

20. Dinner part 2

"Um… where is everybody?" Katarina checked her watch.

"Yes… I thought the professor's friends were coming…" Clive glanced around awkwardly.

The lights suddenly went dim. Emmy walked in and set a candelabra in the center. She left with a wink.

"Why do I have the feeling we just got tricked into a romantic dinner?" Katarina groaned.

"Because we did. Ha-ha Luke. You must be so proud of yourself for tricking me into this," Clive said loudly. In response, romantic violin music floated in. Not Luke's playing, since he sounded like a cat dying. It was a recording… of Katarina.

"So…"

"Your food. Courtesy of Emmy," Luke set two plates down. He noticed Clive and Katarina glaring at him and squeaked.

"You look… nice."

"Er… thanks. You look… nice too."

They both avoided each others gaze. It was that way pretty much the whole time, until the end, when they were leaving, Emmy, Flora and Luke started singing _Kiss the Girl._ Unexpectedly, Clive reached in and kissed Katarina.

**A/N: SQUEEEEEE!**


	21. Driving

21. Driving

"You need to take Luke to violin lessons," The professor instructed.

"Sure. We'll take my car," Katarina offered. Clive added that he'd come along.

"I'll drive!" Emmy volunteered, not noticing the nervous looks she was getting.

They all piled into the Katmobile, especially careful to put there seatbelts on.

Emmy turned the key. They all gulped. Luke's violin lessons were only a few miles away, except it was five o'clock, the London rush hour. Hopefully Emmy wouldn't cause too much road rage.

"Don't crash my car, Emmy!" Katarina warned.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about, Katarina. This car doesn't even go more than thirty miles an hour." Clive retorted. Katarina scowled.

Emmy gave them a devilish grin. Words couldn't describe the adrenaline of her driving.

"We're here! Are you guys okay?" All of them looked like they were about to puke.

"I think… I saw my life flash before my eyes." Katarina managed.


	22. Airplane

22. Airplane

"Don't look down, don't look down." Katarina repeated to herself nervously. The one person who could beat the professor at chess… was afraid of heights. She could hear Clive laughing at her, but she knew that he was afraid of snakes though.

"Where's Flora?" Katarina decided to change the subject.

"Bathroom. I swear she has no immune system whatsoever." Clive groaned.

"Hey, she's lived with robots for most of her life! I'm sure she didn't have that much exposure to germs." Luke defended.

"Meh meh. That doesn't mean we like to clean it up."

Katarina anxiously looked out the window and shuddered. _Face your fears, face your fears, _she repeated in her head.

o-0-o

"Flora? Are you okay?" Layton rapped his knuckles on the door to the bathroom. He smiled apologetically at the impatient people who were in line.

"No!" Flora sobbed.

A flight attendant made his way through the crowd. "Sir, maybe your daughter should come to the restroom we have in the back…"

"Sounds wonderful. Flora!"

They made their way to the back slowly. As they passed Clive, Katarina and Luke's aisle, Flora puked.

**A/N: I'm so scared of heights! Poor Flora, she's always getting sick.**


	23. Caffeine

23. Caffeine

"Nothing better to wake you up than a good cup of coffee." Inspector Chelmey said half to himself as he took a swig out of his mug.

Luke watched in envy. The professor never let him have coffee because he said it had way too much caffeine in it.

He took another sip of his orange juice, except it wasn't orange juice. It was bitter.

"What is this?" Luke coughed.

"My coffee!" Inspector Chelmey took his mug back swiftly. He went to kitchen to dump it out in the sink.

"Oh no." The professor looked like he was bracing himself for something.

"What?" Luke was starting to feel jittery.

_A lot of duct tape and locks later…_

"I think we're good." Emmy sighed as she taped one last long strip of duct tape on the bedroom door. "Hope you don't have anything important in there, Clive."

From outside they could hear a laugh that couldn't possibly belong to Luke. Hopefully he would calm down soon.

**A/N: My brother wanted me to do this for him.**


	24. Final Straw

24. Final Straw

The professor had always known that his family loved to play practical jokes on each other and sometimes it could get out of hand, but this was crazy.

"You dyed my hair pink?" Katarina exclaimed as she disdainfully looked into her reflection in the mirror. Indeed, her hair was hot pink.

"It'll wash out. In a few weeks." Clive shrugged.

A few hours later, the professor asked Clive to rake up the leaves under the tree in the front yard.

"Hey Clive, I think it's going to rain." Katarina said nonchalantly.

Clive snorted. It had been sunny and dry all day.

"Maybe even a thunderstorm. See, lightning." Katarina pointed up as Emmy flashed a light on and off.

"And thunder." Flora banged on a pot.

"And rain." Luke poured a bucket filled with ice cold water on Clive. He sputtered and glared at Katarina who wasn't the least bit wet.

"What goes around comes around." Katarina winked.

**A/N: Thank you to Redsparrow3 for the request.**


	25. Restaurant

25. Restaurant

Emmy sighed as she watched Clive and Luke blow straw wrappers at each other. Did manners just go out the window when they went to dinner? She stole another glance at the boys. Apparently so.

"Leave it to the Professor's _second _apprentice to eat so sloppily." Emmy smirked, but was unnoticed by Luke, since he was too focused on his steak.

"A true gentleman remembers his manners at all time." The professor took a sip from his teacup. "You should know that by now."

Luke paid no attention and continued to scarf down his steak. Flora and Katarina watched in half-disgust, half-horror. Even Clive was starting to look a little sick watching him.

"Luke? You might want to slow down…"

"You know what? I'm not hungry anymore." Katarina pushed her plate away from her.

"Waste not, want not." Emmy smiled as she pulled Katarina's untouched food closer. Hey, Luke wasn't the only one with a big appetite!

Later, a waiter showed up with the bill. The professor nearly fainted.

"Luke? Emmy? How did you expect I would pay for this?"

"What can I say professor? We are growing children after all."

"No. Luke and Flora are children. You, however, are an adult, which means you get to pay for your share."

**A/N: I got this idea after I went to dinner with my FOUR younger brothers. I wanted to disappear into the floor afterwards and it was a good thing barely anyone was there.**

**Oh, in case anyone didn't hear, anyone can write a story with Katarina in it, as long as they give credit. Kay? Please review!**


	26. Ice Skating

26. Ice skating

Luke nervously stepped onto the ice. He watched as Flora, Emmy and Clive glided across the ice in envy. The professor was still putting on his skates and Katarina was a wimp when she wasn't on solid ground.

He decided to get over himself and skate out a bit farther. _This isn't so bad! _He thought happily. He glided for a while, still remaining close to the wall.

"Waaah!" Luke fell on his rear.

"Are you okay?" Luke heard a dainty sounding voice. He opened his eyes to see a pretty wide-eyed girl.

"Uh…er, yeah I'm okay." Luke stuttered. He felt his cheeks turn red.

"Are you sure? That was a nasty fall…"

"I've felt worse." Luke let the girl help him up. "I'm Luke by the way."

"I'm Holly." The girl frowned for a moment, thinking. "Are you Luke Triton, Professor Layton's apprentice?"

"Y-yes I am. Why do you ask?"

"I just saw your picture in the newspaper. Wow, you're like a celebrity!"

Luke raised his eyebrow. _Celebrity, eh? Being a gentleman _does _pay off…_

**A/N: My friend wanted me to do this one, but I tweaked it a little bit for Luke**


	27. Sleep Talk

27. Sleep Talk

The professor peeked in the bedroom. He was planning to give Luke his evening puzzle, (after all, there are only so many puzzles one can solve in the day) but instead found both Clive and Luke to be sound asleep.

"Stop calling me… second assistant, Emmy…" He heard Luke murmur in his sleep.

The professor stifled a chuckle. He'd never known Luke to be the type to talk in his sleep. (Then again, he hadn't seen Luke asleep very much either.)

"Flora… I don't think… just let Emmy cook for now…" Luke mumbled.

"Professor… I don't _want _to hear another puzzle… I could barely solve that one…" The professor gasped. Why would Luke say a silly thing like that?

"Katarina…" This time it was Clive saying things.

"You… you kissed me…"

The professor was planning to walk out slightly entertained, but when he heard Clive, he froze.

"What!"

**A/N: Thanks to Redsparrow3 for the prompt.**

**If anyone is wondering what the heck Clive is talking about, read my other Katarina West fanfic. (Katarina West and the Angel's Song.) It's in chapter 15, but it makes more sense if you start from the beginning.**


	28. Flirt

28. Flirt

"Aren't you dressed up for poker night?" Katarina smirked. Clive had tried to sneak out, but they'd caught him before he could escape.

"Is it okay if I skip out tonight? Just this one time?"

"What?"

Clive groaned. Why did everyone get so offended when he skipped out on them? Didn't they have anything better to do than play cards and gamble Emmy's scones?

"Why?" Katarina questioned. At the same time, Don Paolo tried to look over her shoulder at her cards.

"Because I have a _date_. I was planning to take her home, but if you all look this shocked, I will never speak to any of you ever again."

The shocking part wasn't that Clive was going on a date, considering he was a downright flirt. The shocking part was that Clive was going as far to sneak out to go on it. He wasn't usually that interested.

"What's her name?" Descole asked.

"Tiffany."

"Sounds like a ditzy blonde." Katarina muttered, making a few of them snicker.

"Hey, for all we know, she probably _is _a ditzy blonde. Clive seems to like them." Don Paolo joked, making the table erupt with laughter.

**A/N: My friend absolutely **_**begged**_** me to write this. **


	29. Smoothie

29. Smoothie

Flora scanned the eligible ingredients for the contest. Bananas, yogurt, chocolate, peanut butter, honey, strawberries, blueberries and, perfect, pineapples. Flora made sure to grab some of those, along with some chocolate and peanut butter. This smoothie was going to be so great it would blow all the others completely out of the water.

Luke carefully chopped the bananas. Since Emmy was banned from entering, this was going to be a sure-fire win. After all, he was pretty sure no one had made a peanut butter and honey milkshake, with bananas of course, before.

Katarina poured the fruit into a cup. She wasn't crazy over junk food like everyone else in the house, so she was going to stick with fruit.

Flora dashed to the blender, nearly spilling all of the ingredients over the marble countertops. She eagerly poured everything in and pressed the on button.

"Flora, did you remember to put the lid on?" Emmy warned.

"Um…"

She was interrupted by the blender spewing smoothie on everything and everyone.

"Oops."

Clive inspected the blender carefully. He tried to turn it on, but it only made a weak sputtering sound.

"Just as I thought. The blender is broken, which means that the contest is off."

At that very moment, the professor decided to walk in.

"Wha-what did you do to my kitchen?"

**A/N: Thanks to Redsparrow3 for the request.**


	30. Counterpart

30. Counterpart

"What are you watching, Luke?" The Professor asked his young apprentice.

"It's called Indiana Jones, professor." Emmy answered for Luke.

"Indiana Jones? What kind of name is that?"

"He's only a movie character, professor. You would be surprised how much you two are alike." Katarina explained.

"How?"

"You're both attached to your hats."

"You are both archeology professors."

"Your first names both start with H and E."

"You both always have two companions, a boy and a girl."

"You both go on adventures."

"Does he like puzzles?"

"No, but-"

"We are _nothing _alike."

That made Rosa, who was cleaning in the foyer, laugh. "Professor, Indiana Jones is your American counterpart. Couldn't you see past puzzles just this once?"

"No."

**A/N: I just had to write that. Sometimes while playing the Professor Layton games, I find myself asking, he's a teacher?**


	31. Singstar

31. Singstar

"So what do I have to do?" Katarina asked Flora unsurely.

"Well, it's a singing game, so sing." Flora handed Katarina the microphone.

"Singing? I'd rather not actually." Katarina handed the microphone back to Flora but she didn't take it.

"Why not? You were pretty good at the karaoke. And this is just in front of us, so it will be fun." Emmy leaned back.

"I don't know. Clive has gotten pretty crafty with those hidden cameras…"

"So let him be jealous. Let him put it online. You have absolutely nothing to worry about, Katarina. You're good." Flora had a way with raising people's confidence.

"I'll pick the song for you!" Emmy volunteered. She picked the song Falling for you by Colbie Caillat.

"I don't know…" Katarina started.

"The song is starting! Sing!"

"I don't know but I think I maybe fallin' for you. Dropping so quickly maybe I should keep this to myself waiting 'til I know you better." Katarina's voice came out clearly as expected by Emmy and Flora. By the time she came to the chorus, they had started clapping.

"I've been spending all my time just thinking about you. I don't know what to do. I think I'm falling for you." Even Katarina broke into a grin.

Once the song was over, Katarina looked closer at the top of the television. There was a small camera attached to it.

"Clive!"

"Too late, I already uploaded it!"

**A/N: Thanks to Redsparrow3 for the request. I took me forever to do this one because I haven't heard of Singstar in my life. I did Fallin' for you(Which I do NOT own) because it was one of the only songs I saw that I liked. (No Bon Jovi or Kenny Loggins!)**


	32. Washing Machine

32. Washing Machine

Luke poured the dirty laundry into the washing machine. He mixed in the soap and turned it on.

After waiting a while, he started to hear a rattling noise emanating from the machine. Was it supposed to do that?

"Clive? Could you help me with something?" Luke called out nervously.

Clive walked in and ruffled Luke's hair. "What is it?"

"I think the washing machine is going to explode."

Clive raised an eyebrow. "It is _not _going to explode." He got a funny grin on his face. "It's the washing machine monster. He wants to eat you."

Luke glared at Clive and punched him in the arm. "Not funny."

They waited a little longer, but the rattling sound hadn't stopped. Now they were starting to get worried. They both hid behind the counter.

Katarina walked in with an empty laundry basket. "What are you guys hiding from?"

"The washing machine is going to explode! You need to get behind here before you get blown to bits!"

Katarina sighed and opened up the washing machine. She pulled out Layton's jacket and took a plastic bag filled with hint coins out of the pocket.

"Oh."

**A/N: Thank you to Redsparrow3 for the request. Sorry for the late updates. I've been very busy lately. Note to self: If you toss cabbages that are the size and weight of bowling balls, you are going to feel it in the morning. And the next. And the next…**


	33. Surname

33. Surname

"Clive, what's your last name?" Katarina asked one afternoon.

"Yeah, that's a good question!" Luke added.

"Dove?" Clive replied, slightly confused.

"No, not that last name. Your _real _last name." Katarina rolled her eyes.

"Hmm… how about you guess and I'll tell if you are right or wrong." Clive suggested.

"But that's not fair! There are at least a million last names we could guess!" Luke whined.

"Then I guess you'll be guessing for a while then." Clive grinned.

o-0-o

"Andrews?"

"Nope."

"Everrett?"

"You already guessed that twice."

"Just tell us!" Luke whined.

"Fine. It's-"

They were interrupted by Emmy, who was carrying a big plate piled with cookies. "Anyone want some?"

Clive jumped up and grabbed a cookie. He raced out of the room before Luke could stop him.

"So close," Katarina sighed.

**A/N: I PROMISE I will do the requests. I just needed to get this one out of my head first.**


	34. Crossdressing

34. Crossdressing

"I can't believe I lost!" Clive wailed.

"Stop sniveling and get dressed." Luke tossed it to Clive.

The bet was simple. Whoever could make Descole the angriest fastest won. Clive was pretty sure following him around and asking stupid questions, but he didn't count on Katarina and Luke to dress up like him and flounce around him pretending to be him. And the loser had to dress up as the winner.

If he only had to dress up as Katarina it would have been too easy. She pretty much wore the same thing as him, just with pants instead of shorts. No, to raise the stakes, they changed it to a dress.

And it wasn't even a dress like Flora. It was a blue ball gown with a giant hoop skirt.

Now that he was changed he had to model in front of everyone. He could tell everyone was trying to keep their composure. To make it even worse, Emmy was snapping pictures.

"Usually I don't approve of your bets, but I think I like this one." Descole smirked.

**A/N: Thank you to Mikulover for the request. I'm so sorry it's so late and it isn't really that funny either!**


	35. Cinnamon

35. Cinnamon

"Bottom's up?" Luke nervously poured the tablespoon of cinnamon into his mouth, nearly choking on it. "I need water!"

"Not yet. You need to swallow everything." Clive grinned mischievously as he held a glass of water in front of Luke's eyes teasingly.

Luke whimpered. He swallowed and snatched the glass from Clive. "Katarina's turn."

Katarina stared down her spoon with a look of determination. She shoved it in vigorously before giving a strangled gasp. "Done. Clive, it's your turn."

Clive frowned. He took his spoon and started to cough violently, but since the cinnamon was gone, he was done.

"What are you doing?" They turned around to see Flora staring at them.

"The test to prove whether you're a true gentleman or not!" Luke declared dramatically. Katarina and Clive rolled their eyes.

"Can I try?"

They exchanged glances before coming to the same conclusion. "Fine, but you can't tell on us to the professor, got it?"

Flora nodded enthusiastically. Luke handed her a spoon of cinnamon cautiously. She raised her eyebrow and swallowed it without any hesitation.

"What? How…?"

"That was nothing. I put more than that on top of each of my scones!"

**A/N: WARNING: Though fun to watch, it is probably best to not accept the cinnamon challenge. Believe me.**


	36. Pocky

36. Pocky

It was another boring afternoon in the Layton household. Layton was at the university and the rest of the family was just sitting at home.

All of a sudden, Katarina came in holding a package of something called "pocky."

"What is it?"

"It's kind of like a biscuit dipped in chocolate. But that's not what I brought it for."

Katarina explained how you could do 'dances' with pocky. She showed them a video and soon enough they had all made up their own pocky dance.

Of course, while doing so, they came across the topic of the pocky game.

"Guess what Kat showed us, Professor!"

"I didn't teach you anything so don't pin the blame on me!"

**A/N: I was hungry for pocky, okay? And yes, I realize that pocky is called Mikado in Europe, so don't come whining to me about it. Also, if you don't know what the pocky game is, I recommend looking it up, because I am not explaining it and the story will make more sense if you do.**


	37. Ties

37. Ties

_There's a reason the professor doesn't wear ties anymore…_

"Clive you are a complete git!"

The professor didn't know what the argument was about this time, but he had a feeling it was just as stupid as the past arguments. Being a gentleman, he decided not to mention it in front of them.

"What can I say? I'm just hilarious."

"That wasn't funny at all!"

"Actually, it was pretty funny to me."

"Don't side with him!" Katarina huffed then grew a smirk. With one swift move, she yanked Clive's tie, choking him.

"Ack!" Clive's look of surprise turned to one more seductive. He yanked on Katarina's tie, not exactly choking, just pulling her closer.

"No. Just no." Katarina struggled to pull back, but Clive's grip on her own tie was too tight. Their faces were only inches apart and then…

"Ahem." Don Paolo coughed loudly. "There are other people in the room. Go take your PDA elsewhere."

"Gladly." Clive smirked and pulled Katarina into another room by her tie.

**A/N: I think we can all guess why the professor doesn't wear them anymore. Because everyone uses them like a leash! I speak from personal experience.**

**On any other notes: GAAAAAHHHH! How did the earlier humor turn into something as suggestive as this? I don't want to know.**


	38. Misunderstandings

38. Misunderstandings

"Just push a little harder!"

"It's… too… big!"

"We still need… to get it out!"

Layton looked at the boy's bedroom door with an expression of horror. He could hear Katarina and Clive's moans throughout the whole house. He pondered about opening the door. But if they were really doing what he thought they were doing, should he really walk in on them? Then again, it wasn't very gentlemanly to do that sort of thing before they were married…

A giant bang sounded from the bedroom, like something hit the floor. That was it. He was going in. He opened the door quickly, preparing himself to shield his eyes if necessary.

"Thank God you're here professor. We could use some help with this."

The professor opened his eyes, seeing Katarina and Clive, not on the bed, but next to a fallen wardrobe.

"Wha… what were you doing?" The professor asked, seriously confused.

"We were trying to move this wardrobe, but it fell over. Could you help us move it?" Clive explained.

The professor let out a sigh of relief once his brain processed everything. HE gave a warm smile and started to pick up the fallen wardrobe.

_How silly of me to think like that..._

**A/N: I'm sure the professor wasn't the only one who got the wrong idea…**


	39. Ferris Wheel

39. Ferris Wheel

The professor decided one day that he'd take everyone to a carnival. Since no one could decide what they wanted to do first and Flora really wanted to go on the Ferris wheel since she hadn't since she was little. So, being a gentleman, Layton decided he'd take the lady's request first.

~Le top car~

"Don't look down, don't look down." Katarina mumbled to herself. Clive smirked as he saw his usually calm partner trembling from the height. Just to be mean, he decided to rattle the car a bit, just to scare her.

"Eep!" Katarina yelped and clung onto Clive for dear life. "Don't. Do. That. Ever."

"Sure, whatever you say." Clive said as he rattled the cart again.

~Le…. next car!~

Flora looked over at Luke who looked really scared to be on the Ferris Wheel. Was it something she did that had him frightened?

"Luke, are you okay?" Flora asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes…er, it's just… Last time I went to a Ferris wheel it went off course and started chasing us, so I guess you could say I'm a little anxious."

"Don't worry Luke. If anything happens, you can hold on to me!" Flora smiled cheerfully.

"Thanks Flora…"

~Le… other car!~

"So…" Descole started, but trailed off.

"Yes?" Emmy asked impatiently.

"Never mind…" Descole said, leaving them in an awkward silence.

~Le… um… car~

"Why do I have to come on with you?" Don Paolo whined.

"Because I can't trust you not to do anything funny, so I need to keep my eye on you." The professor explained.

"I swear I didn't do anything… this time." Don Paolo muttered the last part.


	40. Conversation

40. Conversation starter

_Knock knock. _Emmy opened her eyes slowly to the sound of knocking on her door. Who in the right mind would be knocking at this hour of the night? The nerve…

Emmy sleepily opened the bedroom door to reveal a wide awake professor.

"What is it professor?" Emmy raised an eyebrow as she let out a large yawn.

"I made tea."

Emmy sighed. "That's great. I don't want any."

"I didn't make tea for you. This is my tea." The professor replied in a slightly stubborn manner.

"Then why are you telling me at two in the morning?" Emmy tried to resist facepalming in front of her former boss.

"It's a conversation starter." The professor said nonchalantly.

"That's a lousy conversation starter."

"Oh really? We're conversing, aren't we? Checkmate."

"Good night professor." Emmy groaned as she shut the door and climbed back in bed.

**A/N: I hope at least someone gets my reference.**


	41. Goat

"We're home from the zoo!" Luke called out. Luke, Flora and Don Paolo had spent the day at the petting zoo, much to Don Paolo's dismay but he had drawn the short straw.

"Baaaaa!" Emmy heard the sound of a goat bleating. She assumed that Luke had just bought a toy from the gift shop.

"Luke, you need to hold on to Lady's leash or she's going to run away!" Flora scolded. Leash? Run away?

"Wah!" Luke's voice revertebrated through the house before being interrupted by more bleats.

Suddenly, a goat burst into the parlor.

"Um...hi?"

The goat raced to the pile of written puzzles on the coffee table and began to eat them. The professor's eyes widened.

"M-my puzzles!" He exclaimed as the goat scurried away.

"Professor, if you don't stop it, it's only going to get worse!" Emmy reasoned, but the professor was already past breaking point.

"M-my puzzles..." The professor whimpered.

"Gotcha!" Don Paolo walked in with the goat under his arm. "I think you've done your part."

"You did this on purpose! Now what are you going with it, now that the professor is having a mental breakdown?" Emmy demanded.

"Milk is getting expensive these days." Don Paolo shrugged.

**A/N: Holy puzzles, this is late. Sorry Redsparrow3, this one has been sitting in my notebook forever.**

**I'm going to camp this week, so I'm going to try to work on as many requests as I can, both for here and for my songfics. So pardon me as I disappear for a week.**


	42. Olympics

43. Olympics

The family was gathered around the television, watching intently as the opening ceremonies of the Olympics played. The Professor chuckled as he watched them stare intensely at the device.

"Is that…"

"A…"

"Baby?" Clive finished, squinting to make sure he wasn't seeing incorrectly.

"I assume you are watching the opening ceremonies of the Olympics?" The professor asked.

"Yeah. HOLY PUZZLES THAT'S VOLDEMORT!" Luke shouted as indeed a forty foot tall Voldemort marionette appeared on the screen.

"Is he getting taken down by a whole bunch of Mary Poppinses? " Emmy raised an eyebrow.

"Professor, why weren't you in the opening ceremonies? You're pretty famous around here." Flora asked.

The professor retained his composure and said calmly. "You'd be surprised."

Later everyone else was mesmerized by how the Professor "photoshopped" a picture of him skydiving with James Bond and the Queen.

**A/N: I mentioned earlier, but I hurt my hand during camp and I couldn't write. Thankfully, it is better now, but I didn't get to work on requests. Lo siento~**

**Also, I changed my pen name, because of an issue with author inserts and other stuff.**


	43. Moments

43. Moments

"So…" Clive mumbled, shuffling his feet against the stone pavement.

"It's a nice night…" Kat sighed, looking up at the foggy night sky. They were both sitting on a fountain at night. It was chilly, not that either of them would admit it.

"You know, there's no one around." Clive said nonchalantly.

"Your point being?"

"Well… we're two young people… and it's a nice night… this is kind of a romantic place…" Clive trailed off, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Perv."

"I didn't mean anything like that! Just a kiss! Please?" Clive looked at her with giant puppy eyes.

"Fine. Just one. And no French kissing!"

"Deal."

They leaned in, faces a few inches apart, a small gap keeping them apart. Their lips were about to meet when-

"Hey guys! Let's play in the fountain!" Luke shouted, pushing all three of them into the fountain.

_At the house_

"How did you all get soaking wet? And at this hour you could catch pneumonia!" Emmy scolded them as soon as they got home. Katarina and Clive automatically started glaring at Luke.

**A/N: Luke, you ruined da moment.**

**This is going to be my little birthday one-shot for myself, since my birthday is tomorrow. My family wants to make a big hoopla and I just wanted to take a nap and maybe make some pasta for myself (Fettuccine Alfredo all the way~) **


	44. Old Spice

44. Old Spice

"Is the door closed?" Clive asked his partners-in-crime, Emmy and Luke. They nodded in response.

"The camera is ready too." Emmy added, waving the video camera around for emphasis.

"Ok. Luke, my boy, are you ready?" Luke nodded.

"Ok. Hello ladies. Look at your man. Now to me. Back at your man. Back to me." The camera flicked from Luke to Clive as Clive narrated.

"Sadly, he isn't me, but if he stopped acting like a child and started acting like a man, he could _look _like he's me." Luke smile dropped.

"Look down. Back up. You're in a closet with the man your man could look like." Clive motioned for Emmy to turn the angle towards his (messy) closet.

"Look in your hand. Now to me, I have it now. It's a puzzle with two hint coins that are much needed. Look again. The puzzle is now picarats. Anything is possible when your man is a true gentleman-" Clive gestured to Luke again. "-and not a baby."

"Um… Clive?" Emmy started.

"What is it?" Clive turned around and saw Emmy gestured to the family gathered at the door, snickering at him. "How long have you guys been there?!"

"Whole time." Don Paolo chuckled.

**A/N: Oh Clive… Perhaps you should lock the door next time?**


	45. Conventions

45. Conventions.

On a lazy day, sometime in the afternoon, Katarina decided to visit her second cousin, twice removed, sort of odd… relative. The only problem was that Don Paolo was busy cleaning out his basement, which was somehow more cluttered than the Professor's.

Kat reached for what looked like a stack of photo albums. She opened up one and it automatically fell to a page with three men including Don Paolo, all wearing bushy, fake beards. There was also a questioning banner in the background.

"What's… BeardCon?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You should have been there. Not as good as ConCon though. It's a convention for cons. Of course, no one showed up." Don Paolo explained.

"I'm starting to question how you spend your weekends…"

**A/N: There was one reference made in this. See if you can find it.**

**And if anyone was confused as to whom I am… I AM KATARINA WEST. EXCEPT NOW I'M A NINJA.**


	46. Samba

46. Samba

After the events of that night, the members of the Layton family made sure that they locked their doors at night.

No, it wasn't like the night they all stayed up watching horror movies and then getting very paranoid when it came to going back to their rooms. Nor the time when Luke and Clive played Slender for hours and freaked out when they thought they saw the Slenderman. No, this was a completely different situation.

_Knock Knock_

"What is it?" Katarina groaned, absentmindedly reaching for her glasses on the nightstand. No reply.

She rolled of the bed, landing on the ground, rather hard actually, before scrambling to the door. She cracked it open slightly.

"When I ask you a question, you ans-" She was cut off by the two youths pushing through the door.

"Hey, I never said you could come in!" She was half-distracted by what Clive and Luke were actually doing.

Were they dancing? They didn't seem to be awake though…

"Oh baby, I'm beating out a samba in here!"

Ah, that made sense.

_Next Morning_

"We did WHAT?!" Clive nearly spat out his breakfast when he heard what happened that night. Apparently, they made visits to the other rooms before coming to Katarina's. And Emmy happened to have taped it all.

**A/N: References, references, lovely, lovely references.**

**Dis one was requested by Redsparrow3. Sorry for lateness.**


	47. Butts

"Isn't Clive's butt cute?" Emmy asked casually one afternoon. She and Katarina were sitting inside while Clive mowed the lawn.

"Cute? How can a butt be cute? It's a butt." Katarina raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Oh really? Look a while longer." Emmy smirked.

"Challenge accepted." Katarina rolled her eyes and turned back to the young male, who was now raking while shaking his hips. She was trying to resist the oncoming spurt of blood, but it was too late. Emmy held out a tissue, feeling generous in her victory.

"Told you so."

"Shut up. I'll be in the bathroom." Katarina mumbled, dabbing her nose.

AS she left, the male responsible for it walked into the room. He looked at her retreating then back to Emmy, confused.

"What happened?"

**A/N: I was watching Diary of a Wimpy Kid and this piece of crap was born. I'm sorry for the slow updates, but now that school's started, it's probably going to get worse. And I'm a procrastinator, so… yeah.**

**Also, for those of you who don't know what the whole nosebleed thing is about, in Japan or in anime, a nosebleed usually signifies that you're thinking "those" thoughts. I just felt like throwing that in for effect.**


	48. bye

Long time, no see. I'm sorry to say that this is not good news.

I have not updated in a very long time. School, writer's block and pure laziness have gotten in the way. Also, I've ben trying to improve my writing style and work on my original fiction. I now look back at my past work and realize how childish and bland it is. That is why I've decided to delete this account and start a new one. I want to have a fresh start at writing and just start anew. If anyone is curious to know what it is, you can contact me through private messaging. Also, I keep a regular blog on tumblr if you want to check it out, as well as a critique blog.

Any fanfictions that I have finished and you want to repost, I give you my permission. (Not that you would want to. They suck really bad.)

Farewell and perhaps we shall meet again. I will be doing the same with my deviantART and Quotev accounts, as well as a few stories on my Fictionpress account. I have nothing against you lovely people, but I'd rather not be held back by my past mistakes. I feel like both my writing and myself have matured and these accounts are kind of like those old photos you want to burn.

PM me if you want the URLs to my new accounts or my other still existing accounts.

Thank you,

~Nanai


	49. i'm back!

Hi guys, I'd just like to announce that I am back and I am rewriting/finishing ALL of my works in my newer, prettier style. This may deter me from putting out too much new content, but I hope you enjoy how much these stories won't suck as badly.

As for OCs, I probably won't be using them much, but if any of you want me to keep writing them, I will.

Also, if you want to find my original works, I've started a writing blog here: .com

Happy writing everyone and I hope I can put out more goodies soon!


	50. Cake

48. Cake

_ "I trust you boys to make Flora's birthday cake. Don't let her know you're doing it though."_

Luke remembered his mentor's words as he made sure that Flora was occupied with her latest mystery novel from her favorite author before returning to the kitchen. Clive had already occupied himself with getting out all the ingredients and setting out measuring cups. The two weren't horrible chefs, but they weren't great either. If only Emmy could have helped them.

Clive tied on an apron, offering one to Luke. Emmy's aprons were the complete opposite of Flora's, which were frilly and cute while hers either had muscle or American superhero patterns.

They got through most of the recipe and were able to bake the cake with no problems. While they were making the frosting, however, Katarina called them to help her wrap some presents.

Flora sniffed, smelling the delicious smell wafting from the kitchen. Curious, she came over, seeing a cake cooling in a pan. A bowl of frosting lay besides it. She dipped a finger in, tasting the frosting. It was okay, but the gourmet knew it could be better. She soon began to busy herself with improving the frosting.

After Flora was done unwrapping her presents, it was time to eat cake. As soon as everyone took a bite, they could tell something was horribly wrong about the cake.

"It's really salty." Katarina coughed out, taking another sip of water.

Luke frowned. "I thought we followed the recipe right…" Clive seemed equally distraught.

As her family accused Clive and Luke of ruining the cake, Flora thought to herself happily. _I love my family, but they don't know anything about food._

**a/n: um… i can't remember if i did this request or not, so… here you go. Super late as always. Like two years late.**


	51. Crush

**a/n: *runs to party like two years late* i got the stuff for you. Man, i feel bad that the people who request these will probably never see them because they're soooooo late. Sorry, Mikulover, but this one is yours. ****（****´_****｀）**

49. Crush

It was an ordinary day in London and Clive was in an especially pleasant mood. However, no one else in his family seemed to share his enthusiasm, whether it was because of upcoming tests, lady problems or taking care of work, so he decided to go on a stroll before someone ruined it for him.

He was in such a good mood that he didn't even know that he bumped into a little girl until he heard all of her books crash to the ground.

"I'm sorry, let me help." He smiled, crouching down to pick up the books for her. Little did he know how that smile made the girl's heart beat just a little faster, but let's be honest here. That smile would make everyone's heart beat a little faster. "What's your name?"

"E-Ellie." She squeaked out, taking her books from him in a flustered hurry.

He chuckled, only adding fuel to the fire. "I'll see you around, Ellie."

And with that, he was gone and all the poor little girl who had managed to catch a glimpse of happy, adorable Clive could do was stare as he went on his merry way.

Clive started to see Ellie a lot more, like when he went grocery shopping because Flora made an everything stew with literally everything in it or when it was the middle of the night and the professor ran out of tea leaves. He was also starting to get a lot of letters in the mail recently. The previous night was especially weird.

Clive went through the letters sent to him one night with Luke, trying to decipher them. Their efforts were in vain because the signature happened to be in crayon which was surprisingly hard to read and looked like a punch of squiggly lines anyway.

**a/n: i changed the name to ellie because it sounded just a little bit cuter and younger. Sorry.**


	52. Diary

**a/n: yo, this is Redsparrow3's super old request. Also, 50****th**** drabble in this collection, even though it says 52. (Those would be my retire and return notes.)**

50. Diary

"Ready or not, here I come." Clive huffed. How could he let them drag him into playing? They didn't even give him a choice of whether he wanted to be it or not. Gentlemen, his butt.

He first searched in the laundry room, peering into the washing machine. Before the incident with the hint coins, it used to be Luke's favorite hiding spot. Alas, he wasn't there.

Next room was the girls' room. Despite the constant complaints about having bunk beds, it was a decent room for the three to share. Crouching down, the young man peeked under the bed. No sign of Flora or Luke, but there was a small journal, pushed to the furthest crevice. After struggling to pull it out, he flipped through the first few pages.

"So this is Katarina's diary…" He murmured.

The diary was less writing than photos she pasted in of books or flowers with a few random entries such as _Today I found a beautiful book, but when I flipped through it, a few of the pages were dog-eared! How disappointing…_

He couldn't help but chuckle at that. She could be pretty cute when she wasn't trying. He flipped through a few more pages, finding a more recent and long entry.

_April 15__th_

_ Today Luke, Clive and I went to the pet shop to look around. While I was looking at fish tanks, I saw them playing with a few of the puppies and Clive's smile lit up the whole room. It was really adorable to watch him, but I couldn't say that. I can be so dumb sometimes…_

A light blush spread across his cheeks but he froze when he heard footsteps.

"What are you doing with that?"

**a/n: i've been thinking lots about akirai from knk, so it's no surprise a comic about them inspired this bad boy. **


	53. Cracked

51. Cracked

"Are you sure it's okay to be playing catch in here?" Flora asked cautiously, looking at all the expensive items the professor had in his parlor. "Seems like we might break something…"

Luke huffed. "I know how to aim."

As evident by the shards of broken vase on the floor, Flora did not know.

Luke sighed under his breath as he squeezed the bottle of glue. What a puzzle it was to piece the expensive, 200 £ vase back together, but the real struggle was trying to get any darn glue to come out.

"I think it's all out…" He frowned, inspecting the nozzle closely. As if on cue, a gigantic glob of glue shot out and landed on Emmy's jacket.

"We're screwed." Luke sighed in defeat as he frantically tried to rub the glue out. Instead of coming out, it just made a giant sticky mess.

Thanks to Flora's brilliant idea, they tossed the jacket into the wash with the rest of the dirty laundry. Then the problem returned to fixing the vase with the insanely small amount of glue they had left. That is, that was the only problem until Clive came home from his classes.

"Why are my clothes _green_?"

**a/n: request from person.**


	54. Competition

**a/n: hot diggity dog, I am on a roll today with taking care of requests. Next one is a request from Lady Eris.**

52. Competition

No one quite knew when the competition between the two started, but Descole knew that it was the day that the way that Layton started looking at his former assistant a little bit differently. Something about it infuriated him and ignited the need to outdo Layton.

"Emmy, would you like to-" Layton was interrupted by Descole swishing his cape in front of him. There was a silence around the dining table as Kat, Clive, Flora and Luke stared at him.

"Could I help you, Jean?" Layton asked, glancing up at the masked man.

He stayed quiet, staring at the table with fury. He hadn't thought about it this far. He frowned, looking up.

"I'm fine." He replied as he turned went to the kitchen as if nothing happened.

_Next time, Layton. Next time, I will win and not look like a complete imbecile._


	55. Murder

**a/n: request for Riku Courtier. I know murder mystery parties are usually Victorian themed, but I can't help but think how hella rad it would be to have a 1920s themed one**.

53. Murder

"So, who would you be?" The young man dressed in blue asked the brunette girl seated next to him.

"Ella Ambler." She replied, fixing her glasses. "And you?"

"Charlie Brewer. Nice to meet you." He was perfectly in character as always with a polite American accent. If he wasn't guilty of busting a hole in London, he'd probably do well in the movies.

The rest of them were gathered around a table, waiting for their host to grace them with his presence. There was the gentleman wearing a tall top hat, Mr. Butch Barris, a younger boy who occupied himself with a Rubics cube, young Lyle Cowdrey and a young lady who seemed to be bouncing in her seat, the esteemed Ms. Amelia Caverly. Next to him was a woman in a gaudy, beaded yellow dress who called herself Elsie Springer. The table was set and every chair was filled except the two on the ends.

Loud jazz music filled the room as a shadowy figure appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hello everyone. I'm glad you could all make it."

A masked man walked out of the shadows, his cape swishing as he walked into the room and the lights dimmed on their own.

"Oh, someone's missing." He frowned, gesturing to the empty seat across the table. "I-"

"The killer was Brewer with the violin in the kitchen." Mr. Barris blurted out.

The young man frowned in disbelief, sifting through his script. "He's right!"

"Damn you, Layton! I didn't even get to come out!" Yelled the mustachioed "corpse", appearing from under the table.

"Yes, thank you, Layton, for ruining the game for everyone." The masked man sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.


	56. Alone

**a/n: hey, hey, hey, it's another update. This time it's a request from Naomi Triton. Um, if you've been reading these newer updates, please review with what you thought about them. I've been trying to improve and no one seems to be giving any feedback? I don't mean to be looking for attention, but yeah… please read and review. I'll start taking requests with other people's OCs now.**

54. Alone

Layton took off his hat and collapsed on his bed. Finally, everyone was in bed and he could get a breather. After a long day of combatting persistent students looking for extra credit and the endless stream of paperwork, he needed a good rest.

"Alone at last?" A familiar brunette peeked into his bedroom.

"Not anymore." He smiled, looking at his former assistant. "What are you doing up so late?"

Emmy came in. "Same as you. Catching my breath."

The professor nodded as she took a seat next to him. There was a peaceful silence between them that he wouldn't change for anything. For once, they could have a slow, quiet moment with no one else around and it was absolutely perfect.

**a/n: wow, short, but I'm almost caught up with requests, so yay.**


	57. Tutu

**a/n: for GlaceonGirl**

55. Tutu

"This is officially the most stupid idea we've ever had." Clive pouted as he put on the tutu over his pants.

"We?" Katarina scoffed. "I didn't have any part in this."

"We as in collectively, we all came up with this idea." He retorted, gesturing to Luke and Flora as well. "Or at least, we decided to do something together and we let Flora and Luke pick what we did."

Before she could retort, their names were announced over the intercom. _It's a good thing I don't go to school with them. _Clive thought, trying to think positively. He was in front of a bunch of high schoolers. They were pretty immature already, they'd not think too much on their act.

As they made their way onto the stage, 'Barbie Girl' played loudly from the speakers. Clive's cheeks turned bright red as he turned away from the crowd.

_Why did I even agree to do this?_

**a/n: i've performed in the rose bowl and i still don't think i'd ever enter a talent show. :/**


	58. Mistletoe

**a/n: yo ho ho, last request I've got on my list is from GlaceonGirl. It involves mistletoe, even though it is not December anymore. Since I've finished all the current requests, I can get to work on songfic requests next which is a MUCH longer list. I've got like twenty to do on that one.**

56. Mistletoe

Layton got caught under the mistletoe early on when it was just first taped up over every doorway in the house. Forgetting about it even being there, he managed to run straight into Emmy when he was going out to work. It was the most awkward kiss he'd ever had.

He bent down to give her a swift peck on the lips, but as soon as he bent down, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. He could have sworn that heat was actually radiating from his cheeks.

Luke was caught a few days before Christmas when he was getting breakfast and he didn't notice the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling fan. While Flora was putting away the dishes, she quickly pecked his lips before returning to what she was doing. Luke was too unable to comprehend what had just happened to even bother making his breakfast.

Katarina was able to outlast the mistletoe craze until the day they finally started taking down the decorations.

She reached up to grab the last remaining piece of mistletoe from the doorway in the girls room, but alas, she couldn't reach it. Before she could try again, someone grabbed it for her. She glanced at the young man in blue, rolling her eyes.

"Thanks for hel-"She was cut off by him pressing his lips to hers before she could do a thing. He walked off with the mistletoe in hand as soon as she pulled away.


	59. Gag Reel

**a/n: sometimes i like to fantasize over the actor au. This is an actor au featuring Layton the original gangsta and Luke the guy who's allergic to pets. Um, i guess this could be a bit of a spoiler for part of unwound future, but i think most people at least know what happens.**

**I'm going to try and take more au prompts and if you guys want any more of this au, let me know because i was cracking up just thinking of it.**

**I might change the title though.**

**57. Gag Reel**

"Enough explanations." The young man declared, tossing his hat to the ground. "Let me show you."

He grabbed Flora's arm and yanked her up the stairs, only to end up tripping on them himself, landing flat on his face.

"Damn it, Clive, you had one job!"

"I'm sorry, I screwed up!" He managed as he tried not to laugh. "Can we try that again?"

…

"Enough explanations, let me show you!" He tore his hat off, not exactly wanting to get rid of it because it could very well protect him if he tripped on that stupid step again.

He reached to grab the girl's arm but she wouldn't budge.

"Flora, this isn't funny, come on." He frowned, tugging at her arm. "I'm already going to be in the gag reel enough."

"You aren't even pulling hard enough."

…

Clive cleared his throat, ready to start his evil laugh. _I can do this. I've practiced this laugh a million times._

He started laughing and soon found himself unable to stop. The rest of the cast continued to stare at him like he was crazy and Layton and Dimitri looked especially annoyed.

_Damn it._

**a/n: clive's that one really good actor that no one can take seriously.**


	60. Spellbound

**a/n: yo, another au. I'm in the mood for prompts, but I did brainstorm some ideas so I should be good for now. This one is a Hogwarts AU feat. Layton's Army and the Patronus charm. If you want to see more of an au, let me know and i will gladly make more of it.**

58. Spellbound

"Listen up!" Emmy, the curly-haired seventh year, cast her gaze around the room. There weren't too many of them today.

Luke, Flora and Arianna, three third years were chatting excitedly in the corner. They were nice enough, if not a little hyperactive at times. Then there was Crow, a fellow Gryffindor who tended to be very charismatic and intelligent and a girl named Katia who was very quiet but sweet. Besides them were two sixth years, a Slytherin who called himself Clive and Katarina from Ravenclaw.

"Today, I will be teaching you about the Patronus charm." She smirked, looking around the Room of Requirement. "I hope you're all in a good mood."

_As good as I'll ever be. _Clive thought, looking casually around the classroom, a bit bored. The most they ever did was practice some little defensive charms, but he did love it when they could duel. Usually, there were more people though…

"The Patronus charm is the most effective way to ward of dementors, but in order to cast one, you need to think of your strongest, happiest memory." She announced, her voice echoing off the walls of the mostly empty room. "Like so."

Emmy raised her wand, swishing it like an expert. "Expecto Patronum!"

Silver mist spilled from the tip, slowly taking shape into a silver grizzly bear that rampaged through the room, knocking over stacks and pushing Clive into the ground.

"Are you okay?" Katarina asked, holding out a hand to him. Embarrassed, he took it, pulling himself up, muttering a quick 'I'm fine.'

"Now, get to work!" Emmy smiled, glad that she had everyone's attention as the grizzly bear.

Silvery birds and dogs run rampant through the room. She watched as Arianna cast the spell and a manatee swam gracefully through the air as if it was ocean. No one seemed to having trouble with the spell except, of course, the Slytherin boy in the back.

Clive struggled so much as to get the tiniest bit of mist to come from his wand. Even the youngest of Layton's Army was able to pull it off. Was it the memories he was struggling with? He didn't really have all that many good memories, now that he thought about it.

"Do you need any help?" Katarina asked, a small silvery fox trotting back to her.

He bit his tongue. "I don't know how you would be able to help me."

"Try me. You enjoy dueling, don't you?"

"Yes?" He frowned before realizing what she was implying. "So I should think about dueling?"

She nodded, taking his hand and guiding him through the motion. "Got it?"

"I think so." He swished his wrist. "Expecto Patronum!"

An enormous sea serpent burst from the tip of his wand, darting through the walls and weaving between students. Clive cracked a smile.

_I did it._


	61. Community Service

**a/n: guilty clive is best clive. In other news, I am lonely and would like to collab with someone and also would love requests right about now. Thank you all for reading and putting up with my whining.**

**Btw, my personal tumblr url is clivekingofsass and my writing one is enchantedclockwork.**

59. Community Service

It was early in the morning when the young man had to get up to do his community service. Unfortunately for the rest of the house, he didn't like to do it on his own.

Quiet as could be, he snuck into the girls' room. After successfully getting in without spooking Emmy or Flora, he moved over to where the dark-haired girl slept.

"Kat." He whispered, poking her side. "It's time for community service."

"You mean _your _community service." She swatted his hand, rolling over. "Leave me alone."

Frowning, he poked her side again. "_Community service_, Kat!"

"I perform a community service every day by not killing people who cut me off in traffic." Katarina snapped, pushing him away. "Now I am not the one who takes everything two steps too far and puts a damn hole in the middle of London, so I don't need to come help you with your stupid community service. So get out before I call your probation officer!"

_Ouch_. Clive pouted and trudged out of the room and down the hallway to his room. Maybe Luke would help him out.


	62. Valentine's Day (P1)

60. Valentine's Day (Part 1)

**a/n: kind of splitting this into two separate thingies inside one thingie. Yeah. Totally a thingie. Request from Mocking J. There will be another 2 in part 2.**

_Paperwork_

It was an ordinary afternoon at the university as the professor worked hard at grading papers. He was so focused on getting his work done; he hardly noticed his former assistant come in the room. He shouldn't have been too surprised though. After all, he had what, five assistants now? He was bound to get interrupted some time.

"Whatcha doing, professor?" The curly haired woman peeked over his desk at the papers. "A new case?"

He chuckled, looking up for only a moment. "No, just some papers I'm grading."

A grin spread across her lips as she picked up one of the papers and folded it over into a heart.

Layton looked back up from his work, smiling. "I do have to pass those back out, you know."

She shrugged. "We can cross that bridge when we get there. What do you say we go and get lunch?"

_Pick-up lines_

Clive sucks into the living room, hiding behind the couch. Ah yes, his prey. The mighty and often sassy girl. Today he would use the linguistics skills mankind had used for centuries to woo the fickle creatures.

"Hey, Kat." He popped out, poking the girl's cheek. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Not this again."

Science was all about trying again and Clive was not ready to give up quite yet. "Hey, you're pretty and I'm cute. Together we'd be pretty cute."

A blush came across the specimen's cheeks but that was not enough for our persistent scientist. He moved closer to her ear, making sure his hair was tickling her. Ah, perfect. She couldn't resist him now.

"If you're here, who's running heaven?"

There we go. She was starting to get even more flustered. Science was on his side this time. He leaned in a little closer, his lips just hovering over hers.

"Do you know karate? Because your body is kickin'!"

She should have probably slapped him for that one, but for some reason, she did just the opposite. Instead, she closed the gap in between their lips.

_I freaking love science._


End file.
